A New Galactic Order
by Auguste the Clown
Summary: Varon Sathel (OC) once the Jedi order brightest pupils since Count Dooku know leads a revolution of his own. Only question will he succeed or will he fail in his quest to save the galaxy?
1. Revolution

A New Galactic Order

Chapter 1: Revolution

Turmoil has spread throughout the Galaxy. The Galactic Republic the once strong government throughout the Galaxy has started to fall apart and filled with corruption. The Republic was formed thousands of years ago after The New Sith War peace had rained in those years. The Republic had dissolved it military and the Jedi the protectors of the galaxy was placed under the authority of the Republic. However one Jedi knight disagreed with this and wanted to reform the Republic.

The Jedi name in question is Varon Sathel had brown hair and green eyes. He usually wore common Jedi robes. Varon had been apart of the order since he was five he was trained by Jedi Masters Shaak Ti and Sifo-Dyas. He had a great inters in politics and history he would often spend hours in the Jedi temple archives. However he would often argue with the way things were down in the Republic and sometimes in the Jedi Temple. He felt that in order for things to progress they must change thing.

Varon left the order when he turned 21 feeling that their was nothing left for him their. It was around that time that conflict started to form in the Republic as a Separatist movement started to happen. He was currently on the planet Tython an ancient planet used by the Jedi in time of war he was currently on the planet meditating. Trying to get a glimpse of the future.

What Varon saw was truly terrifying.

'Soldiers in white armor.'

'Obi-wan, Anakin, Padme Amidala chained to large pillars.'

'Massive space battles.'

'Battle Droids.'

'An army of Wookies.'

'A Sith Lord in a red cloak.'

'The very same soldiers shooting down Jedi across the galaxy.'

'A large beam of green energy destroying a planet.'

'A Dark Mask.'

Varon snapped out of his mediation and was panting heavily. "Ha ah That was horrible if that's what the future holds then I must change it."

Varon got up from where he was sitting and started to make his way to his ship which was a Gozanti Cruiser. He then started to take off and activated his Communicator. An image of a man in Mandalorian armor appeared. "Hello Varon what do you need?"

"Your help my old friend a war is coming and I could really use the help of the True Mandalorians," said Varon as he started inputting coordinates.

"You know a Mangalorean's are always looking for a fight what do you need?" the man in question is known as Herin Raan. Varon met Herin on a mission when he was still part of the Jedi order it was to take out a dangerous group of bounty hunters had it not been for Herin and his warriors he would have died. Herin told Varon of how he was once part of the True Mandilorians which were created by Jaster Mereel he had also befriended Jango Fett when they worked together. After Jaster was killed and Jango took over The True Mandilorians he left feeling that both groups were being lead to ruin.

"Meet me at these coordinates and I'll explain also contact Endente tell him to meet us on that planet and also tell him I have a deal he can't refuse," said Varon as he sent Herin Coordinates to a planet in the Outer Rim.

Herin nodded

Varon new that the best person to get weapons was Endente. Endente is a Sugi arms dealer he and his group always sold top quality weapons. Sugi wore type of power suit to increase their size Sugi were usually very small, but Varon new that if he needed weapons for his plan it would have to be through Endente.

* * *

(Hoth)

Hoth is a remote icy planet located in the same system with the same name. Currently on the planet Varon and Herin were meeting in an old temple probably abandon since the last Galactic war. The two were currently inside the temple between a table.

"So what's this about and what do you need?" asked Herin as He and Varon stood across from each other from the table.

"I've had a terrible vision were the republic will fall and in it's place a new darker evil power will rise a Galactic Empire so I ask no beg for your help in this matter?" explained Varon as he got on his knees and bowed his head.

"Theirs no need to beg old friend we will help. What do you need?" asked Herin as walked around the table and pulled his friend to his feet. "I need your warriors strength and support to defeat this threat."

"You have my word and on my honor as a Mandilorian I'll follow you into Hell and back if you ask me," said Herin as he held out his hand.

Varon shook Herin hand. "Thank you."

The two soon heard the sound of spaceship engine noises outside and saw that Endente walking in to the Temple. "Hello, Herin and Varon what is it that you need?"

"We need weapons lots of the and top quality ones as well," said Varon in a steer serious voice.

"What you are asking won't come cheap," said Endente in a very greedy voice.

Varon levitated a crate and opened it revealing to be filled with Nova crystals." That entire create is filled with Nova crystals you supply us with the weapons you need and you got yourself a deal."

"You keep paying us with these and you can have anything you want," said Endente in a very happy as he took a hand full of Nova Crystals and through them up into Nova crystal into the air and watched as they came down like green rain. Varon had sent Endente a list of weapons and were to deliver them.

* * *

(Aboard Varon ship)

"We still need more troops and funding if we want this to work," said Varon as he looked at Herin.

"I know a few other Mandilorian clans that are just itching for fight and I have a few friends that would support us," said Herin as he sat in the co-pilot seat of the ship.

"Good have them all meet on Zanbar till we find a suitable base of operation I trust you can bring the under are power?" asked Varon.

"Yeah, but what are you going to do?" asked Herin with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going to find the planet Odessen," said Varon as he made the jump to hyperspace.

 **Cliff hanger what will happen next for Varon and his forces will Varon find Odessen or not, and will he save the Galaxy or is it doomed to fall. I'm also planning on doing a pairing if you have any nominees please write them in the review.**


	2. Odessen

A New Galactic Order

Chapter 2: Odessen

Long ago when the galaxy was going through a great deal of war a mighty empire had risen up. That empire was known as the Fallen Empire this Empire had challenged both the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire, and nearly took over the entire galaxy until the Outlander appeared. The Outlander was a force sensitive that created the Rebellion that opposed the Fallen Empire.

After he gathered allies of the remaining Republic and Empire he and his allies then set up base on the planet known as Odessen. Odessen is a planet that is strong in the force like the planet Teth for the Jedi or the planet Korriban for the Sith. After the war with the Fallen Empire they abandon the plant an the way to find it became lost to time.

Currently Varon fighter had just came out of hyperspace he came out into the inky black void of space all he did was let nothing, but the force guide him when suddenly his communicator started to flash. Varon turned it on and an image of Herin appeared without his helmet on he had long black hair that reached the back of his neck with blue eyes and lightly tanned skin.

"Any luck finding Odessen?" asked Herin.

"No, but the force will guide me," said Varon in a com tone.

"How do you know if that planet even exists. Many people think that it's just a legend," said Herin in a questionable tone.

"I know it exists I can feel it when I find it I will call you," said Varon.

"Ok, anyway the clans have just arrive at along with two groups who have agreed to help us," said Herin in a happy tone.

"Good I will contact you again when I find Odessen may the force be with you my friend," said Varon as Herin Just nodded.

Varon soon came up to a very colorful Nebula his instincts told him to enter and did so. He closed his eyes and let the force guide him.

* * *

 **This isn't a full update just something I'm putting up for a little while until I get my inspiration back. I need some ideas for this story also names of four Mandilorian clans or small groups.**

 **I just want to take a break from this story and write something else for a little while.**


	3. Announcement

**Hello my readers I would like to wish you all a Happy New Year and to tell you all I have an announcement to make.**

 **I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and in that time I've just lost the spark too write fan fiction. You see lately I've been working on some stories of my own idea, and would much rather focus on them now.**

 **I've also been thinking that I may put a few of my original story ideas on Fanfiction. Net to get some feedback on how good they are, and one final note if anyone wishes to adopt any of my stories then go right ahead, but I've already let this one author Dylan Millwood adopt my story "Dooku's Right Hand".**


End file.
